Reluctant To Destiny
by Dia
Summary: I apoligise if this uploads two times. Okay, this is just a little fic about Link the 2nd pondering over Koholint Island and other related issues while gazing into the Calatian Sea. This is my 2nd Zelda fic and please review!


This is my second fic today!! Link and others are owned by Nintendo! Okay, this takes  
place right before Link goes into the last dungeon and frees the Wind Fish. This is in Link  
the II's point of view.   
  
^~*Reluctant To Destiny*~^  
  
-Sand seeped through the cracks of where my fingers rubbed against eachother as soon as  
I scooped it up. I feel the soft, refreshing ocean breeze ruffle my hair, annoyingly pressing  
it against my face, and perfuming my skin. I take a hand, sprinkled with grains of sand and  
tuck the bothersome strands behind my ear only to have the wind do it again. I gaze at the  
sea, the waves crashing furiously against the shore. The navy blue, turning a light teal, and  
then into a ivory foam. I wonder vaguely why I am here, sitting on a log starring out into  
the volatile sea which damned me to this place where I should be attempting to break the  
ties that bind me here. Unfortunately, my mind brings no answer so I continue to watch  
the waves crash against the shore, slowly eroding the island.  
  
-It was those very same waves that brought me to this place of forgotten legend. My  
arrival to this place has upset the balance. The once pacific Calatian Sea screams and  
howls in hatred because of a meddlesome soldier. I was an idiot and a fool to think I  
could sail the Calatian Sea with the little dilapidated boat given to me by the government,  
urging, wanting me to leave because the people had more faith in me than their partisan  
religious system and politicians.  
  
-I believe I sit here because I don't want to leave. This place has grown separate from the  
rest of the world and the ideology and biology differs much from what you see in Hyrule.  
Which brings me to be almost hesitant to leave these happy people and return to the bare  
plains of Hyrule, all the beautiful scenery torched by the greed and unhealthy ambition of  
its' people.   
  
-The wind is softening now, but carries an eerie tune. The Song of the Wind Fish. I realize  
that the very island is beckoning me to be off, letting the island fall asleep and this perfect  
utopia to lay in ruin. The sun is softly setting in the horizon, its' rays of light mingling with  
the white shreds of clouds in the darkening sky. If it wasn't for the ongoing night-and-day  
rotation, it would seem that Koholint Island had no barricades, letting it roam freely  
through the dimensions. Koholint Island seemed to be a sanctuary of time, a lonesome  
step into purgatory. I am a pilgrim, a crusader, a being foreign to this perfect world that  
will never evolve or be sown into its' seams.  
  
-I remember when I was in the library a few months ago. I found a leather bound book  
that told of tales about a Shadow people that came to this island in search of a peaceful  
homeland. The island along with the sea disapproved of this and the island had the sea  
swallow the entire race into its' large, gaping mouth. Then I realized that if a lonesome  
island and the Calatian Sea can commit xenocide, what would happen if I don't wake the  
Wind Fish in the time given? The Wind Fish, now there is something to think about. The  
legend of the Wind Fish is a meager tale holding no information about the animal or its'  
origins. All the things I have learned about the Wind Fish came from moments of long  
reasoning, such as this.  
  
-What I found out about the Wind Fish is that the Wind Fish is this island's sacred relic.  
Given powers that control the very island's existence. I heard one time that the Wind Fish  
was actually a Fish Lord with the name Jabbu Jabbu. He was exiled from his land because  
he was tainted with evil, so he fell asleep while drifting amongst the waves and dreamt of  
his land. The power he had since birth created the land in his dreams, making him the  
'God' or keeper of the island. But those are only legends, they don't mean a thing.  
  
-The wind is crying now, weeping and using the trees as its' shoulder. The wind's sorrows  
being whispered through the branches of the trees. It is crying because the Wind Fish  
continues to sleep, marring the sea with his own dreams and selfish wishes which I don't  
find selfish at all.   
  
-I stand up, my muscles aching from abandonment and my bones groaning out of laziness.  
I reach for my sword which has been laying against the dead log I've been sitting on. I  
walk a little ways inland, determined not to look back at the mind-numbing ocean. I feel  
the wind press against my back, shoving me towards my destination. The darkness is  
creeping out of the sun's grasp, trying to embrace me.The ocean's roars pacifying over  
time as I walked farther away from my perch, pleading me to forget my reluctance.  
  
-My reluctance to untie the binds that bound them. I am cursed with being reluctant to my  
destiny.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
That was short and pointless, but it was a plot bunny begging to be written. I know my  
grammar is bad and I didn't create the mood that was needed. Also, this is the first time I  
ever written about Link the II , so it was an experience. I hope some of you enjoyed it  
but, I am sort of dissatisfied with this. Well, gotta' go to bed it's currently 2:54 in the  
morning!  
  
-Dia  



End file.
